x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Howlett
Wolverine Wolverine ( "James Howlett / Logan") is a future member of the X-Men and a mutant known for his regenerative abilities, feral senses and powers, and retractable claws. Biography 'Early Life' James Howlett was born in the 19th century in the Northern American territories to Elizabeth Howlett and John Logan( his real father). In 1845, James lay in bed because of his sickness, while his half-brother, Victor, was taking care of him. His step-father was then shot in a murderous rampage by John Logan, and while traumatised by the event, James' mutation first manifested as bone claws emerged from between his knuckles. In a panic fuel of rage, he killed John Logan and ran away with Victor, as Victor swore he would take care of him as they would always be brothers. He then fought in the next 120 years in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War until he was confronted by William Stryker in 1979. 'Unsuccesful recruiting' Logan gets approached in a bar in 1962 by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to become a member of the C.I.A's Mutant Division, later known as the X-Men, but Logan roughly denies, telling both of them to go ' f*** themselves'. 'Team X and Aftermath ' Logan was recruited by colonel William Stryker as part of Team X, a team of mutants including his half-brother Victor, swordsman Wade Wilson, marksman David North, teleporter John Wraith, the unstoppable Fred Dukes and technopath Chris Bradley. One of their assignments included to find the location of the Adamantium, a very powerful material that once turned solid, becomes indestructible. Unlike his brother, Logan left because of the moral issues which would haunt him, as he was tired of killing and slaughtering innocents in the process of the mission. Six years later in 1985, Logan moved to Canada where he settled with Kayla Silverfox, trying to leave behind his dark past and ties that until he was visited by Stryker and North, telling him that someone is hunting down the members of the former team and that Wilson and Bradley are already dead. After Logan declines whatever Stryker was requesting him to do, Kayla gets stalked by Victor , whom he kills and confronts an enraged Logan. After Logan is defeated in battle, Stryker once again approaches him in the hospital, giving him an offer that ' he would endure greater pain than any man, but he will have his revenge on Victor'. 'Weapon X' After accepting Stryker's offer, Logan was being brought to a secret base in Alkali Lake where he would be a subject of the Adamantium infusion in his skeletal system. Before the experiment began, Logan wanted new dog tags printed as "Wolverine" ( after a story Kayla told Logan). After nearly dying during the experiment, Logan remembered that the only reason he would now exist was to kill Victor for the suffering he has brought him. Logan heard Stryker whispering that after the experiment would succed, Logan would be taken to "The Island" for Weapon XI. Hearing that, Logan escapes the base and hides in a nearby farmhouse. The owners help Logan recover that until they get killed by North who tracks down Logan and reports to an helicopter to fire missiles upon the barn. Logan escapes again and kills North in the process. He then communicates to Stryker that after he kills Victor, he will be coming after him. Before dying, North tells Logan that ' it's funny how good and innocent people tend to die around him' after which Logan kills North by setting the helicopter in which North is, on fire. 'Searching for 'The Island Logan reaches John Wraith and convinces him to talk about the island, Wraith being willing to communicate but tells Logan that he was just a henchman and that only Dukes may know the info from Zero( David North). After having a boxing match, Logan manages to defeat Dukes, after which he tells Logan about a former prisoner there named Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit because he took the money from the guards there. He then travels to New Orleans with Wraith, and locates Gambit in a club, only to have a fight with him while Wraith gets killed by Victor outside. After killing Wraith, Victor fights Logan as Logan gains the upper hand. Victor then escapes while Gambit converted kinetic energy in his staff and made everything around him explode. After finishing his fight with Logan, Gambit falls from a flat and becomes stunned. Logan then grabs Gambit and explains him that he tries to reach the island and kill everyone he hates, including Stryker. After he made his point, Gambit agrees on helping Logan. 'Three Mile Island and Aftermath''' After Gambit helps Logan reach the island, he finds Stryker and also has the surprise of finding out that Kayla was alive all the time and working for Stryker. Logan then rejects Kayla from his life and leaves, being now aware that he was just an animal all the time. After Logan leaves, Victor approaches Stryker and asks about the Adamantium and after he loses patience, he almost kills Kayla by grabbing her throat. Logan then appears in front of Victor and they work out their differences the hard way. After defeating Victor, Logan gets interrupted by Kayla and tells him that he's not an animal after which Logan punches Victor, leaving him unconscious. Kayla then explains that she was working for Stryker because her sister was confined on the island and Logan agrees on helping free her sister and the other mutants held there( Cyclops, Quicksilver, Psylocke, Toad, etc.). Stryker then activates Weapon XI, ' The Deadpool', and controls him to fight Logan and keep him off distance while the island's security forces stop the runaway mutants. After gaining the upper hand in combat, Weapon XI proceeds to decapitate Logan, but Victor arrives on time and stops him, after which they engage the ' mutant hunter' together. In spite of possessing John Wraith's teleporting abilities, Scott Summers' optic blast beams, and Logan's healing factor altogether with Chris Bradley's technopathy and retractable blades, Logan beheads Weapon XI as it falls down the nuclear reactor in top of which they engaged themselves in confrontation. Logan then tells Victor that what happened won't change anything between them but then Victor reminds Logan that they're still brothers, after which he jumps and disappears, not to be seen again by Logan. Logan also jumps and right before getting crushed by the nuclear reactor's construction parts, Gambit rescues him and after they split up, Logan finds Kayla and intend to leave, as Logan gets shot in the head twice by Stryker's adamantium bullets. Kayla then uses her tactohypnosis and makes Stryker leave. Logan then heals and wakes up, without remembering who he was as Gambit invites him to leave the island, but Logan declines and finds his own way out, not before coming across Kayla's lifeless body, though not remembering anything anymore.